Freeze Roidmude
The Freeze Roidmude, originally Roidmude 001, also known simply as Freeze or 001 by other Roidmudes, is a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Drive, serving as the main antagonist in the third quarter of the series. He is one of the 108 Roidmudes and among the first three created by Tenjuro Banno, along with 002 and 003. Unlike the other Roidmude executives, Freeze works behind the scenes and is seldom seen, with only Heart seeming to be in contact with him. Following the Global Freeze, Freeze went undercover in the Japanese government and took up the identity of Soichi Makage, the head of Japan's Bureau of National Defense, in order to cover up the existence of the Roidmudes, using his powers to erase all memory of them from the police. History Roidmude 001 was among the initial three Roidmudes created by Tenjuro Banno alongside his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who had provided him with the Core Driviars. 002 was the first to be activated, having been forced to adopt a human form as Banno abused him out of spite. Witnessing to 002's pain, Krim condemned Banno's actions and walked out on the project as Banno proceeded to install negative human emotions into the Roidmude models, starting with the vacant bodies of 001 and 003. Vowing that his kind would evolve to surpass Banno and humanity itself, the three roidmudes proceeded to murder Banno. Though it seemed that the scientist was killed by his own creations, in reality, his digitized consciousness was preserved and contained by the Roidmudes. The three Roidmudes then proceeded to the home of Krim Steinbelt to kill him as well. However, Steinbelt had his consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death. Roidmude 001 later assumed the human guise of Soichi Makage, and was able to be promoted to secretary of the National Bureau of Defense, allowing him to establish a strong position in the political world. 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on all of human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 001 was among the Roidmudes assaulting Tokyo. They were stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. He was present when Protodrive announced to a fallen Mr. Belt that he had lost. 001 later brainwashed of Proto-Zero, alongside 002 and 003. Still with his human form's position, he was able to oversee the police activities and inform th other Roidmude Executives. Months later, when Brain is at wit's end after being bested by Medic numerous times, 001 willingly accepted his call for help. He started by creating new models of Viral Cores called Neo-Viral Cores, which enabled the Roidmudes to evolve by fusing with the intended human allowing them to fuel themselves with their darker heart. He also entrusts Mitsuhide Nira to look after the Special Investigation Unit so that he cano destroy Drive and Chaser) from within. After Drive separated Sword from Hajime Taga with a SpeeDrop, resulting in the destruction of Sword's body, Roidmude 001 made his appearance and took Sword Roidmude's core as it was floating away. With the knowledge of Freeze's true identity, Shinnosuke attempts to arrest Makage/001. Makage transforms into the Freeze Roidmude and attempts to erase Shinnosuke's memories centering around his Roidmude form but fails, due to Shinnosuke inheriting the same resistance as his father. With the help of a spiteful Nira, the Special Investigation Unit located the facility holding Freeze's victims in stasis. A battle ensued and Freeze battled Kamen Rider Drive until he was defeated by Drive Type Formula Mantarn's Trailer Impact. However, the defeat only intensifies his humiliation and he achieves the Super Evolution State, reconstructing himself into a new body. Using his newfound power, Freeze kills both Shinnosuke and Krim. However, thanks to Shift Tridoron and the Special Crime Investigation crew, Shinnosuke and Krim are revived, angering Freeze. Freeze fights the revived Shinnosuke, now transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron. Drive's new form overpowers Freeze's Super Evolution and weakens. He is defeated when he is hit with a Trailer Impact from Drive Type Tridoron, destroying his body and sending his Core into the sea. Before dying, he resurfaces and said some chilling final words, he is not the one who claimed Eisuke Tomari's life, before his core explodes. Personality Freeze is a highly intelligent mastermind, able to infiltrate the Japanese government and conceal all evidence of the Roidmudes' existence from behind the scenes. He is very pragmatic and does not generally involve himself in the conflicts between the other Roidmude executives, particularly Brain and Medic, instead staying focused on ensuring the Roidmudes' triumph over humanity and defeating Drive. He does not actively seek leadership and is content to allow Heart to lead the Roidmude uprising, seeing him as an ideal leader, while he works from the shadows. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Strategic Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Elementals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Animals